


Can I finally feel...safe?

by IshidaTobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A small bit of Hinata Shouyou POV, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, POV Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, awkward dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaTobio/pseuds/IshidaTobio
Summary: KageHina go on a 2 year anniversary date. I couldn't help myself but to include a small bit of jealous Tobio. Gift giving and sexy time ensues as well. ^^ This is written in first person, mostly Tobio's, but there's a small part where Shouyou takes over as well."His face, so embarrassing and chaotic, puffy red cheeks and closed eyes, biting his lips and licking them in turns. He’s trying to murder me and this is his weapon. A weapon so deadly it can’t be unarmed, because it’s part of him, it is him."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	Can I finally feel...safe?

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Fic for the most amazing, gorgeous, precious blueberry ever.

Hinata Shouyou is one hell of a vampire, sucking me dry with his gaze alone and I’m wrapped around his little finger, mesmerized by every single shit he does.

I’ve known Shouyou for four years and we’ve dated for two, yet my heart still stops when he touches me, or he’s whispering cheesy one-liners in my year - fuck knows why he’s so good at those and why they affect me.

I should’ve done my homework, before yielding to his will, but he’s one of a kind, a perfect oddity of nature, matching my own pace and passion, scaring and enthralling me at the same time.

Even at night when he’s selfishly roaming around in my dreams, they’re mostly great dreams where Shouyou’s just always there, jumping for me and trusting me blindly.

But then the nightmares, where it’s all a lie and I’m back on my own, still haunt me from time to time.

In those nightmares I used to see myself on an empty court, fighting for Kitagawa Daiichi. I was alone against 6 tall faceless figures. The opponent serves then suddenly I’m under the ball performing a flawless set to an empty place. Then again, on repeat, a figure serves, I toss it,  _ bam _ it hits the ground...

...and again and again, faster and faster, until they were just flashing images, until I used to jolt awake sweating and screaming.

Now, I always wake up besides  _ him  _ and those dreams sort of faded in the back of my mind, gradually. When they do seep through my subconscious, I’m always greeted by tiny arms and I feel his heartbeat as I wrap my own arms around him to calm myself to his rhythm. 

He’s always  _ there. _

***

Today, marks our second year anniversary and we’re supposed to have it all to ourselves, going on a date, complete a basic couples’ to do list, cause he’s corny like that and he’s evil, relishing in my embarrassment, like a proper monster.  _ Let’s go to this restaurant, Tobio,  _ he said,  _ just the two of us,  _ he said, so I agreed.

So I’m here now and here  _ he  _ is, only he’s already chatting up Kenma, asking questions about his day and his team, smiling at him. I miss the times where I was the only setter in his life, the only one that he _ needed. _ It’s dumb as fuck and jealousy is a horrible color on me, but it eats me up inside and I can’t control it. I hate myself. Who knew I could even feel these things?

Not that I’d give him the satisfaction of knowing what’s been clawing at me. He’d add his own sharp claws to the equation and I’ll be done for, long before our final boss fight.

I hate losing control like this and saying it’s his fault, somehow makes it easier. Yep, it definitely is, I’m not in the wrong. He’s the villain in this story. 

“Hi Tobio!” he waves at me and grins like  _ that,  _ as if my heart wasn’t already racing. Is he  _ trying  _ to murder me? Because I’m sure there are more merciful ways than this.

“Hi Kageyama” Kenma says and I say it back. If awkward _ hello _ s would have a championship, this moment would be the reigning champion and then I'll really be  _ king. _

I sit down at my rightful place next to Shouyou and our eyes lock, before he checks me up and down.

“What’s wrong?” He whispers and fixates  _ that _ gaze on me, when he’s backing someone into a corner scaring the living shit out of them. I’ve (almost) never been at the receiving end of it though.  _ What’s wrong? Hmpf.  _ Does he always have a sixth sense for this shit?

“Nothing.” I blurt out and this moment seems to evolve even more into a cheesy soap drama. 

He always knows exactly what's wrong. He knows exactly what to say, what's the right place and when’s the right time, with that magical voice, subduing everyone around him.

“We’ll pick this up later.” He grins and his words send a shiver through me. 

Kenma keeps talking as if picking up on the awkwardness and I barely pay attention to what they’re saying. Something about the last Interhigh and something else about his team, Lev did something new again and Inouka reminds him of  _ my _ Shouyou. 

My eyes keep darting at Shouyou and the dumb smile on his face. It’s a different smile, than the one aimed at me. That much I can tell. His eyes aren’t shining and his face is more relaxed and rested. It's still kind and warm and it makes everyone feel listened to, but it's not the same.

It’s a thing sociable people do and I’ve tried it a few times, but it seems to do more harm than good. Shouyou, on the other hand, keeps that smile up flawlessly, like he’s a natural. He adds in extra words and sounds, like everything's so interesting and surprising.

It wasn't  _ that _ surprising though, so why is he lying? Are other people really that obsessed with affirmation? Is this what friends are supposed to do?

How the fuck would I know? I’ve been slamming volleyballs against an empty wall before he dug his metaphorical fangs under my skin and enthralled me with his promise.

However, I always have the odd habit of saying what's on my mind and, while it goes south with nearly everyone, Shouyou finds it endearing. 

Why though? Because he understands me? But then why is he being  _ this Souyou,  _ with everyone else?

Scary sociable Shouyou is still a vampire, mind you. He’s still luring people, gathering them under his tiny wings, just by being himself.

"Isn't that awesome, Tobio?" 

"Yep, sure is." I don't know what’s awesome. I just mimic his energy in the best way I can. It’s better this way. 

This goes on and on until Kenma finally leaves wishing us a happy anniversary and mumbles an apology for intruding.

“Thanks.” Great, I sounded like I had something stuck in my throat. He packs up and hands Shouyou some money for the drinks as he exits the restaurant.

“Had fun with Kenma?” For some reason my stupid mouth starts talking shit.

“He had a meeting here apparently. We met purely by chance.”

“That seems to happen a lot with you two.” Again, shut the fuck up, Tobio. 

“Jealousy, Kageyama-kun...?” I scoff at him using my last name. He does that when he’s teasing or angry with me, because it pisses me off and he knows it. “...that’s a bad color on you.” I’ve always thought he’s reading my mind on top of his other puppet master, life sucking powers and this adds to the proof.

“Hmpf, you wish.” I scoff and feel his hand on my face turning it around against my will, only to meet him halfway stretched across the table. His lips touch mine, his tongue is let loose inside my mouth, claiming me yet again, making my body feel numb.

“Happy anniversary.” He pulls away and I breathe for the first time since the kiss started. Is this how I’ll die one day? It’s definitely on the top of my ways to die list.

“Happy anniversary, dumbass.” I reply and I feel my cheeks burning, possibly, most definitely I’m blushing.

“What do you wanna order?” He sits back down, looking at the menu now, with a proud smirk on his face, after another successful spell. A straw is hanging on the side of his mouth and he passively rolls his tongue around it, sucking on the purple liquid from time to time.

“I’ll have uhm- pork ramen.” I browse through the menu while stealing looks at his mouth, licking my lips, but I just pick the first option that has pork in it, not really paying attention. My eyes are drawn to him anyway. I couldn’t fully look away if my life depended on it.

“Me too then and two root beers.” the waiter leaves with our order and then Shouyou shifts his focus on me.

“Now that we’re third years, we might wanna check our options.”

“Options?”

“College, Tobio.”

“Oh.” It didn’t cross my mind, because a certain  _ someone  _ puts all my brain cells to work 24/7 and it’s already exhausting and volleyball is way more important. Good thing the two distractions merge.

“Do you have any specific plans?”

“My only plan is to get into the same college as you, dummy.”

“Oh, so I’m still stuck with you in college?” Well done Tobio. Tell him you don’t want him and that will assure him that you want nothing more than another 3 years by his side, in whatever college of whatever town. 

“Very funny. You’re stuck with me until I finally beat you and beyond that.” Good thing he’s also stubborn as fuck. 

I don’t say anything else, because I feel like my voice will sound weirdly squeaky at the moment. I stuff my face with food instead and I hope he’ll stop trying to stop my heart with his “confessions” of eternal bonding.

“So whe’ d’you wan’ go?” I finally say something, with a mouthful of what’s left of my ramen.

“I don’t know yet, but I was hoping we’ll check places together soon.” 

“Mm.” I nod and I down a glassful of root beer. “Home? For now, at least?”

“Yea, let’s celebrate!” We split the bill in half and exit the restaurant.

The cold winter wind is great for calming nerves and for obligatory cuddles, so I draw him closer to me as we start walking. The stinging pain of the cold running through my body is a blessing in disguise, calming me down by chilling to the bone, allowing me to organize my thoughts before  _ he _ takes over again.

Shouyou clings to my arm, wrapping himself around me with one hand in mine, in my pocket, charging me with his sunlight energy. We stroll down the street, picking up the pace. 

We walk in silence for the most part and I peak a look at his rosy cheeks, half visible underneath the scarf. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe properly as the blizzard slices into our skin, turning all our senses numb.

It’s freezing cold and I feel like we can barely advance. The buss stop is close, but the bus seems to be 25 minutes late, stuck in some stupid snow, as the annoying alerts on my phone keep reminding me.

We take shelter under the bus stop. I push Shouyou towards a wall and I stand facing him, keeping him as safe as I can.

Maybe his powers don’t work when it’s cold? Although I swear the warmth he generates when he smiles, draws power from the sun.

I look down and he seems so small and lost, hands in mine, in my pockets, his whole body curled up and shivering vividly. He’s wearing a big white coat and he looks like a snowman, no like that tiny talking one from that kids’ movie his sister made me see. I remember because I made fun of Shouyou for being shorter than him.

“I’m sorry, Tobio.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s our anniversary and … and more importantly it’s- ”

“You couldn’t have predicted the snow storm. Right? Because if you did, then yea, you should be sorry.”

“But Tobiooo, is cawd.”

“I know it’s cold, c’mere.” I brace myself against the wind and open my jacket, slamming him into my body, his hands reach behind my back under my coat, holding me tightly and we cuddle more into each other.

“But, maybe we can  _ walk  _ back to your place!” His face lights up a bit.

“C’mon you saw the snow storm. At least we’re together right?” I close my eyes and hug him back as tightly as I can. It’s way better than being alone  _ today _ . 

“It’s better than being alone today.” He adds, as if I just projected my thoughts onto his lips. Definitely reading my thoughts as well, I should be more careful.

“Dumbass.” He feels so much hotter now, cuddled against me and the shivering subsided. I wish I could make him smile somehow, the heat and energy radiating when he smiles, can surely keep us warm.

“You know...if we don’t get in the same college I’ll sneak into your dorm room every night.”

“You’ll be found out in an instant. You’re the loudest dumbass ever.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Shut up. I can be quiet.”

“Then  _ be  _ quiet, dumbass. You’ll catch a cold breathing in this cold air.”

***

The bus is finally taking us back to my place. 

Home. 

_ Our  _ home. 

It’s been like that since last year, with Shouyou slowly but steadily filling my house with his stuff, random tiny things everywhere, as if he were marking his territory with his scent. His clothes started to take up half my wardrobe and waking up to his scent has become almost a morning ritual. Surrounded by him and memories of him make me feel... _ safe _ , like he’s not gonna leave me.

But everyone leaves me, why does he keep creeping into my life more and more? What’s his endgame? 

Hot air welcomes us as we pass through the door, thawing us from that dreaded blizzard and we finally feel like we can breathe for the first time today.

It still smells like  lavender , from some cheap aromatherapy sticks Shouyou insisted on burning, last night. They supposedly relieve nervous tension and soothe our nerves or some other fancy words. I swear he’s making shit up half the time. My exams were still an epic failure, no thanks to his magic sticks, he can shove them up his ass.

A short, hot shower was all we needed this time,  _ my idea _ . I was right. My shower beat Shouyou’s sticks. Good, I can still gain the upper hand. 

I feel warm and calm now. As I step into the living room, Shoyou’s lighting up the Christmas tree, wearing a dress - which is actually one of my T-shirts. 

He smiles as he sees me and jumps on the sofa and pats the empty place next to him, grinning at me,  _ as if _ I’d jump down near him like a puppy. Fuck, I hate this, I hate this and I love it. I hate losing control, but I love surrendering to him.

My legs are moving towards him, like I’m in a trance, this is surely illegal. That intoxicating smile is most definitely a trap, but I gladly advance and I’ll lay down in it with my own two legs.

He pulls me down and wraps himself around me. His head is on my shoulder and an arm and a leg bind me to the sofa. As if I’d move anyway, as if I’d leave his side even if he begged me to.

“Perfect.” Shouyou takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tightening my bindings.

_ Perfect,  _ huh? My arms wrap around him as well and I hug him tightly. I drop my head on his and I breathe in his scent. 

“Warmed up I see.”

“Mm. I love you. Thank you.”

“Dumbass...me too.” Is that my heart or his that’s beating so loudly? It’s damn near deafening. 

“AH!” Suddenly, his body jolts upwards and he nearly kicks me in my chin as he jumps out of bed, rumbling through his bag. He takes out a small box with a hand-drawn volleyball on it and hands it over. Then, he sits down on his knees on the bed, next to me, looking at me intently.

“Happy birthday, Tobio.”

I feel a rush of happiness and it’s too much that I could die right now. If Shouyou in his boxers and my T-shirt, giving me a gift and saying happy birthday is the last image my eyes can see, then I’m okay with that.

I wish we would also be on the court. 

“Are you gonna open it?”

Is it bad that I wanna see him spike my tosses dressed like that?

Maybe I should propose it as a birthday/anniversary wish. If only we were at the gym-

“Earth to Tobio?! Oi KAGEYAMA.”

I snap back to the real Shouyou, irritated by the loud angry usage of my last name.

“Of course I will.” My retort is less badass, due to a shitty voice crack.

I sniff, holding back something( _ tears?) _ and only half of my mouth opens as I mutter a poor “Thank you”, since it seems I lost control of my face muscles. Possibly, most definitely, his magic’s at work again. I blame it on him.

So I open the box and it’s...a notebook.

He had written down all our little contests so far, twenty five pages already filled out with the score written after each line. He drew tiny angry or happy faces next, depending whether he won or lost certain ones. 

“Now we can keep track for real. I want hard proof when I finally win for real against you. You can write in it too from now on.”

“Thank you!” I say it properly this time, even though I’m shaking and I feel so ecstatic, because this is such a Shou- no, it’s an  _ us  _ gift. 

I neatly fold it back and place it on the table, as I pull him into a tight hug. 

“Hey Tobio.”

“Mm?”

“Happy birthday AND happy anniversary. I love you.”

“Yea. Happy anniversary. I l- love you too.” I place a kiss on his head sniffing into the mix of Shouyou and my shampoo. God, he smells so good.

“I still can’t believe you agreed with me kissing you that day. I definitely wasn’t expecting us to start dating immediately afterwards.”

“Who goes around giving kisses as birthday gifts like that? Of course I was confused.”

“So you remember everything that happened? I think you blacked out after we kissed.” Shouyou’s chuckling now and it’s both evil and oddly melodic. 

“Of course I remember, dumbass. I didn’t black out-” 

“I still think I should remind you what  _ really _ happened then, Kageyama-san.”

**2 years ago, on December 22nd, Kageyama’s birthday, as per Hinata’s POV**

Practice ended sooner than usual and the team brought Tobio volleyball related gifts. Everyone did  _ except me,  _ because I had other plans. His face was red the whole time, mumbling  _ thank you _ s and bowing endlessly. 

“Kageyamaaa, wanna go practice on the court in the park today?” I asked, as Daichi forced us out of the gym, locking it for the day. 

I hate it when practice is over. 

“Yea, sure.” I was sure he’d agree, whenever volleyballs are involved, he’s down.

The plan was simple. After our own little practice ended and we changed in the tiny makeshift club room of the sports park, I’d grab Tobio and sit him down on a nearby bench.

And so I did, but he just stared at me like I’m a freak of nature, for simply wanting to hang out.

_ Weirdo _ .

My chest was puffing up and down, breathing heavily and I was bracing myself to finally give him my own gift _. _

So, I stared in his eyes and I was biting my lip, probably quite definitely my face was burning red. I grabbed his collar and pushed him down from his freakishly, unfairly high level, to mine and I kissed him. It was my first kiss ever. It was messy and we re-adjusted a few times until our lips properly locked. My tongue was all over him from the jump, wanting access in his mouth, since I read that’s how couples are supposed to do it.

Little did I know, back then. Thankfully he didn’t know better either.

“Happy birthday Kageyama. Ilikeyou.Pleasegooutwithme” Were my next words or some intelligible version of them and I clenched my fists on my knees, hoping for a positive reply.

I remember screaming in my head, not knowing what the hell would happen next. I tried to calm myself down so as to not freak him out even further. 

I peaked a look with one eye and Tobio didn’t seem to be breathing. His face turned ghostly white and he was deadly silent. I’m pretty sure, I’d have preferred him to yell or push me away or curse, anything but the excruciating silence.

A minute later, I felt blood rushing through me again and that I could breathe again, yet he was unmoved. 

“Oi, Tobio-” No, that’s not right I was still calling him by his last name back then. “Oi, Kageyama, OI!!” I grabbed his collar and shook him a few times, trying to bring him back to earth. I’m used to his ghostly episodes, whenever exams are involved.

“Why did I have to fall in love with a bigger dumbass than me?” I said, deflated, my grip on him loosening. “Nevermind then, forge-”

“Lo-love?” He had then finally muttered his first word, like an overgrown toddler and I jolted up. “You LOVE me?” Going from complete silence to yelling is oddly normal in his world and I find it comforting. He was back to his own self.

The only problem was that it was my turn to freak out, since I did use the magical “L” word right then and there.

Tobio grabbed my shoulders and pierced me with his gorgeous, murderous blue eyes and I felt like he was holding me up with his own strength alone. Yes, I was most definitely floating.

“Yea, I’m asking you to date me. As a birthday present.” I felt like explanations were necessary at that moment, since he still seemed shaken up pretty badly and he’s useless in these scenarios. He cannot read a room to save his life.

“Ok, LET’S!” Again, his voice was squeaky and loud. How  _ he _ was more embarrassed than me, is beyond me.

“Let’s what?” Again, I had to double-check to make sure we’re talking about the same thing. 

“Date dumbass. Me and you, you and I, couple stuff.”

I blinked a few times, staring at him. He was now angry, but not anger-angry, like flustered-angry, like the times he has to admit that he’s wrong or to apologize for miscalculating a toss.

“Couple stuff?” I pick on his phrasing as if I couldn’t drag the awkward moment any longer.

“That’s what you want right. I’m- I’m ok with that.” His mouth turned into a determined pout now, like when a child prepares to take on something they clearly can’t handle. His grip on my shoulders was still there, if not a bit more intense and I was afraid my hands would go numb if he didn't let go.

We sealed it with a kiss, our second one and a way better one. I drowned myself in it and I didn’t miss his lips and he didn’t freeze mid-way. It was long and messy and my tongue against his felt like heaven. 

**Present day, still December 22nd, Kageyama’s birthday, back to Kageyama’s POV**

“You are so wrong. I didn’t freeze like  _ that _ , I was, ugh, surprised.” I’m clearly stuttering and he doesn’t take me seriously. “Stop laughing!”

“It’s ok Tobio-kun. Been with you ever since, you know?”

“Dumbass.... Why though?”

“Because.”

“No seriously?”

“You know why, Bakageyama!” He tilts his head and pierces me with those brown eyes. There’s so much meaning behind them and not a shred of judgement.

And I do, I do know why. 

In all the years we’ve been together, Shouyou has always shown me why. He’s stuck with me and stood up for me constantly. He remembers my words, my routine, my habits and he accepts everything with open arms and closed eyes.

Nonetheless...

I just-, is it bad that I wanna hear it over and over again, to relish in this overwhelming feeling of being  _ this  _ needed.

Am I selfish? Or pathetic, that I need  _ his _ constant validation?

He positions himself in my lap straddling me with his freakishly strong thighs and I lose my trail of thought. 

I nearly moan at the feeling. I’m not gonna lose! I’ll make  _ him _ moan first.

“And you can’t get rid of me even if you wanted to.” 

Me, get rid of him? What a joke. When I’m the one holding onto him for dear life, terrified I might lose this battle once he gets sick of me, when he won’t need me anymore, when he’ll shine even brighter that there will be no shadow for me to support him from.

My arms instantly creep around him, exploring - damn I’m more daring today - and I feel his delicate skin under my fingers and it fills my entire body with warmth. I’m shivering again, but not from the cold. The heater air is suffocating and the room feels narrower now, like the walls are closing in, but it’s okay since I’m breathing into him, I’ll be fine as long as I have his scent to devour. He’ll keep us safe.

Shouyou’s hands reach around my neck and his hips start grinding against me. He’s frantic and he’s getting more and more desperate. I sit still wrapping myself around him placing my arms on his ass, guiding his movements, making them wider, setting a faster rhythm. He lets me, he completely dissolves into me and allows me to do whatever I want. 

His face, so embarrassing and chaotic, puffy red cheeks and closed eyes, biting his lips and licking them in turns. He’s trying to murder me and this is his weapon. A weapon so deadly it can’t be unarmed, because it’s part of him, it is  _ him. _

But I won’t yield.

I love to have him here, in my arms, under my palms and at my mercy, each time we do  _ this  _ kind of thing, it’s when I feel I'm in control.

No, that’s not right.

It’s when he relishes in surrendering said control,  _ to me. _

I spread my palms on his ass cheeks and pull him up and down now, for more friction, I need more of my skin to touch him. I swear he doesn’t weigh more than an actual tangerine. Fuck, I can do whatever I want with him. He’ll probably agree, with his eyes closed, as he does when we play.

I’m getting harder and it’s becoming unbearable as his own erection is pressed against me, I feel sharp knives in my stomach. I place my hand between our bodies and touch us both and “Aahhh” I feel like I won’t last for much longer. Neither does he for that matter and I’m sure his face is way worse than mine and the way he clings to me now like a feral beast gripping into the skin on my back, tells me enough.

I should write this in that notebook. 

_ Face way more embarrassing - Kageyama 1 - Hinata 0 *grin* _

I feel like he’s gonna rip me apart with his sharp nails, but I don’t care. 

_ Do it,  _ I almost say.

The sounds he makes, oh  _ Fuck _ , I feel like it’s become a guilty pleasure of mine, drawing them out one by one, pushing the correct buttons in the right order, all at the mercy of my fingertips. 

My hand slips down the curve of his ass and I still myself, awaiting permission. He grabs the bottle of lube from the table in a flash and spills it on my hand, so I take that as a “Yes, please”. He lifts himself up a bit and I sense his breathing stopped as he waits for my fingers. I don’t wanna make him wait, although it’s exhilarating, so I just stare studying him, just for a while...

His eyes are closed and fluttering.

His mouth is parted.

His chin is tilted upwards.

His hands still dig into my shoulders.

My gaze stops on his exposed neck.

_ Complete control.  _

I slip one finger inside him and we both exhale sharply, as time starts moving again. My teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck as I bite him slightly, licking up and down.

I feel Shouyou moving downwards, demanding. I yield now and his whole body trembles as I scout deep inside him. I place my other hand on his back now, flat to support him and he’s writhing and moaning and, oh  _ god _ , he’s next to my ear. 

His sounds are enthralling and his fingers are curled up in my hair now, pulling it forcing a high moan to escape me. 

I place my mouth on his to shut us both, breathing inside him, swallowing his cries, striving to maintain the lead. I’m using two fingers now, “Fuck, you’re so tight.” 

“Tobio, please.” He begs and I stare down at him even though he’s on my lap. I know what he wants, but he’s not getting it yet.

“Say it more.” I shiver at my own request, but I’m not backing down.

“...you inside…” I curse as I realize my mouth swallowed half of those sweet words. 

“I didn’t catch that.”

“I want you inside me, please.”

A thousand volt pierce my body, as I lift him up and lay him down on his front. He grabs himself in his hand, but I slap it away, followed by a loud slap on his ass.

“Don’t!” I say and my voice resonates loudly, as I see him crumble down. I grab his wrists in my fist and lock them on his back as I’m finally inside him, at my own pace. I’m keeping him here, with my own mortal powers, subduing him while I still can.

Fuck-, ah--  _ fuck  _ I feel release is sooner than expected. But seeing him like this makes me delirious. He’s so good and so obedient, not pushing at me, not fighting against my hand holding him down, not luring me with his gaze. He relishes in the submissive feeling and I feel I’m in a frenzy. Fuck, am I still under his control?

I flip him around and grab his neck.

“Feels so good.” 

I try to remove my hand and slide it down his body, but he denies it.

“No! Like that.” My hand grips his neck again, resting on his collarbone and I bend down scowling at him, thrusting faster.

“This what you wanted? You  _ like that? _ ” I flinch at my own cliché choice of words and he nods feverishly. “Fuck, Shouyou.”

I keep my hand in place as I slide down his body with my mouth now, kissing and licking along the trail of sweat. It makes me delirious, to taste him more, to devour him whole. 

I’m close, so close as I take him in my hand. He thrusts in my palm, pushing his hips up over and over, until he comes at the mercy of my hand. 

“AH- Tobio!” He yells, his voice is high and oddly pitched and the way my name sounds in it is my favorite sound.

I can taste him on his skin now and he moans and pants, his hips are strangling me inside, it’s all too much. My vision is dimming and I’m losing all my senses. The room is getting narrower, the walls are suffocating me. A blurry Shouyou is all that’s left, panting and writhing under my touch. 

Coming.

_ Finally. _

He reaches up for my face to pull me into a long messy kiss, spreading his legs further and I’m reaching deeper, his mouth is muffling my pathetic uncontrollable cries with each thrust of sweet release. 

He licks in my mouth like a starving wolf and I feel like I’m dissolving into him. I fall down on him, gathering whatever shred of strength I have left to keep my weight off him, laying my head on his neck.

“That..was...wow.” Shouyou whispers, caressing my hair squeezing me tightly.

"mmm" is all I can gather up the strength to say as I brush my lips on his neck. 

"Tobio." Shouyou sits up dragging me along with him. We're facing each other now. 

"Happy 2 years anniversary! I'll be in your care for the next year to come. And then the next one… And the next." His entire face shines and I swear I see thousands of stars in his eyes.

"Right back at you, dumbass. Ha-happy.. anniversary." something tells me I should've tried harder to say it properly. But my entire body shivers under his soft melodic chuckle, my thoughts are lost gazing into those eyes. 

The fact that he's making yet another wholehearted promise to stick by my side makes me-

I'm happy...

Fuck. 

I'm so so very happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this from his perspective. Comments on this style are so very welcome, please ^^.


End file.
